1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to the construction of miniature buildings and more particularly to elements which will provide the necessary electrical wiring of these buildings. Still more particularly, this invention relates to wiring elements suitable for use within doll houses and the like and which facilitate the connection of miniature fixtures within said doll house while simulataneously serving as a decorative part of the construction thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Miniature buildings have been widely used as toys and the like. Children have used these buildings along with electrical train and construction sets, etc. Doll houses are a particular example of this type of element. Doll houses have, however, exceeded the status of mere toys. Doll houses now form the basis of an extensive hobby system and many of those who collect and exhibit doll houses spend inordinate amounts of time and money insuring that the smallest detail of house and furniture construction is a correct and faithful reproduction of the regular size counterparts. These doll houses are then entered in contests to determine which of the entrants has produced the most authentic, overall house. Particular emphasis is placed on authentic reproduction of the furnishings and the attractiveness of the total effect. Some of the furnishings used within these doll houses are electrical in nature. These include a large variety of lamps and other lighting fixtures as well as simulated fireplaces, stoves and the like. Most of these fixtures are very expensive since they are exact reproduction of life-size elements. Considerable emphasis is given during the judging to the authenticity of these electrical elements. It is customary to use small, 12 volt bulbs in these fixtures to simulate the light output of, for example, 50 to 200 watt life-size light bulbs and the effect is very close to the original when viewed within the doll house. It is, however, very difficult to wire these elements into a convenient overall house system since the fixtures themselves are very small and the wiring is fine. Thus, it is desirable to provide a convenient wiring system that will not appear unsightly and detract from the desired appearance of the doll house during the judging. Several methods for wiring doll houses and the like have been suggested and used in the past. These include, for example, small, miniature outlets which simulate real wall plugs. These are very expensive to reproduce and take an inordinate amount of time to install within a conventional doll house. Another element suggested and used by the prior art is a wiring element based on a printed circuit board. Portions of conventional printed circuit boards are cut to fit along the wall portions of the various rooms in a doll house where desired. The copper portion of the printed circuit board is then etched in a conventional manner to leave two, small strips of copper running the length of the piece of circuit board. Then, holes are drilled through the board at various intervals and special plugs inserted therein. The lighting fixtures and other electrical elements are then connected to these special plugs. Wires are soldered on the end of each copper strip and these wires, interconnected to other circuit boards in other rooms, are finally connected to the appropriate electrical circuitry. This system is, to say the least, cumbersome and very expensive to use and install. The user must go through all the above steps which are time consuming and not at all related to the art field of miniature houses. Then too, special plugs must be used and these elements cannot be easily interchanged between fixtures. Finally, this method of wiring is unsightly and cannot easily be covered with furnishings, drapery, wall paper, paint and the like. Since those individuals participating in this hobby are particularly interested in having an attrative, finished end-product which can successfully compete in the judging described, the aforementioned wiring system for doll houses is totally unsatisfactory and its use is now almost non-existant.
Yet another method for providing suitable electrical wiring in miniature buildings and doll houses is simply to place the customary fine wiring about the various rooms and make connections to each electrical fixture or appliance and an appropriate connection made to an electrical source in each case. These wires are then "hidden" under the miniature carpets or behind the drapes. Alternatively, the wall paper is applied after the wiring step just mentioned in order to cover up the wires. The aforementioned system is also unsatisfactory since it is difficult to provide sufficient cover for all of the wires and the appearance and the decor of the doll house is thus affected. However, this system is considerably cheaper than the system which makes use of printed circuit boards as discussed above.